<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You weren't there by Juli06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060174">You weren't there</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli06/pseuds/Juli06'>Juli06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Change EndGame, Family Feels, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli06/pseuds/Juli06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após a batalha final o mundo tentou voltar ao que era antes, o que significava retornar à escola e ao bullying diário, Peter sabia o que aconteceria e não se importava, até Flash passar dos limites.<br/>(I know it's a bit complicated to take time to translate, but I know that if you have time to do it, you probably won't regret it. hahaha I thank you immensely for reading)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You weren't there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517238">You weren’t there</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishVersion06/pseuds/EnglishVersion06">EnglishVersion06</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>You weren't there</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>Autora:</em> </strong> <em> Juliana Alves</em></p><p><strong> <em>Categoria:</em> </strong> <em> Angst, Family, Drama, IronDad, SpiderSon, Fathership, Avengers</em></p><p><strong> <em>Advertências:</em> </strong> <em> Bullying</em></p><p><strong> <em>Classificação:</em> </strong> <em> PG</em></p><p><strong> <em>Capítulos:</em> </strong> <em> Oneshot</em></p><p><strong> <em>Completa:</em> </strong> <em> [x] Yes [ ] No</em></p><p><strong> <em>Resumo:</em> </strong> <em> Após a batalha final o mundo tentou voltar ao que era antes, o que significava retornar à escola e ao bullying diário, Peter sabia o que aconteceria e não se importava, até Flash passar dos limites. </em></p><p><strong> <em>Disclaimer:</em> </strong> <em> Avengers não me pertence e sim a Stan Lee e a Marvel. Vocês sabem, só peguei emprestados. </em></p><hr/><p>A cacofonia da cantina era alta o suficiente para encobrir a televisão que mais uma vez fazia uma homenagem a Tony Stark e de como ele salvou o mundo de Thanos e como por causa disso ele estaria em coma.</p><p>Peter, no entanto, sabia a verdade. Sim, nos últimos três meses Tony esteve em coma e aterrorizou a todos, mas agora ele estava bem agora. Alguns dias atrás ele abriu os olhos e todos poderiam respirar em alívio.</p><p>Não foi fácil para ninguém, Peter praticamente se mudou para a torre, já que o complexo estava destruído e em algum momento nos últimos cinco anos, Pepper e Tony compraram a torre de volta. Ele estava com tanto medo de perder sua figura paterna que ficou o mais próximo possível, e claro May o acompanhou.</p><p>O dia D estava no noticiário a todo momento, e como esquecê-lo? Foi esse o dia em que os vingadores se reuniram e lutaram contra Thanos mais uma vez, contudo a vitória foi garantida. Contudo, o mundo não sabia muito do que aconteceu e não imaginavam que recuperar Natasha de Vomir foi uma das grandes vitórias.</p><p>Peter estava feliz em ter todos de volta, mas agora eles se acalmaram e estavam se recuperando, a luta deixou marca em todos. Porém, diferente dos outros heróis, Peter não podia falar do que sentia para ninguém, pois o único que o entenderia seria Tony. E não o entendam mal, ele sabia que os outros vingadores o ouviriam e até compartilharia seus próprios demônios, mas o problema era que eles não o conheciam.</p><p>É isso mesmo, Tony o guardou de todos. Pepper, Rhodey e Happy eram os únicos a conhecer Peter Parker, então a opção de desabafar com os grandes heróis estava fora de cogitação. E mesmo que ele tentasse nenhum deles o entenderia. Ele precisava de seu mentor, sua figura paterna, mas Tony ficou em coma nos últimos três meses e Peter teve que aprender a compartimentar, ele descobriria que não seria o suficiente.</p><p>Entretanto, o pior foi fingir ser o adolescente alegre de antes, ele conversava com Ned e MJ, que também sofreram com o Snap e ele tentou não se sentir egoísta em ficar feliz por isso. Ele sorriu e conversou com May. Ele conheceu sua irmãzinha Morgan e se apaixonou imediatamente pela pequena, não foi difícil ser o irmão mais velho tão esperado. Rhodey, também estava feliz em vê-lo e Peter teve que fingir para ele também, com grande sorriso ele abraçou o <em>'tio'</em> e foi apresentado aos Vingadores, mas apenas como o Homem Aranha, ele afirmou que deixaria Tony o apresentar como Peter, seu filho. Peter sorriu e agradeceu, mas seus olhos estavam molhados de emoção.</p><p>E tudo isso correu por sua mente enquanto tentava se concentrar no almoço em sua frente. Pois é, a escola tinha voltado não muito depois do Snap, o mundo desesperado para retomar a normalidade de antes, tentar voltar aos trilhos depois de 5 anos sem metade do trem. <em>Se ajuda na analogia. </em></p><p>No começo foi estranho, ninguém parecia notar que tudo mudou, apenas alguns comentários e conversas. Todos pareciam ignorar que metades deles haviam crescidos e estavam em faculdades e começando uma família, e a metade que voltou teria que recomeçar.</p><p>Isso incomodava Peter é claro, toda a indiferença o irritava talvez porque ele descobriu que nenhum deles sentiu dor, não como ele; ninguém parecia ter pesadelos sobre isso também e nem ataques de pânicos quando a cor roxa aparecia em sua linha de visão. Mas ele tentava ser normal, ele fingia ser feliz.</p><p>Contudo, por mais que ele quisesse seguir em frente as pessoas insistiam em relembrar. As reportagens sobre Tony e seu sacrifício rolavam todos os dias na TV e não apenas isso, mas toda a teoria por trás da batalha final. E quando a notícia que o herói estava em coma vazou, Peter teve que lutar contra um ataque de ansiedade com as palavras do apresentador: <em>Será que o homem de ferro um dia acordará? </em></p><p>Foi depois disso que ele teve uma ideia, ele poderia patrulhar por um tempo, tirar a mente das coisas, não é? Bem... Não foi! Sua ansiedade aumentou quando ele voltou, mesmo que fossem poucas horas por dia e nunca muito tarde. O problema era que toda vez que ele vestia a roupa e colocava a máscara ele se sentia sufocado como se a qualquer momento ele fosse sugado para fora da terra ou pararia no campo de batalha de novo.</p><p>Peter se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira do refeitório enquanto seus pensamentos iam e viam, ele não queria lembrar das patrulhas, mas era um pouco inevitável quando ele fazia isso para trazer um pouco de normalidade ao seu dia. Não foi muito útil, na verdade, ele teve que ter muito controle para não gritar ao ouvir tantas especulações, teorias e acusações. Mas ninguém sabia, é claro. As joias do infinito eram do conhecimento de todos, mas a viagem no tempo não, ninguém precisava saber dessa parte, até porque ninguém sabia quem poderia querer repetir a loucura.</p><p>E era difícil ouvir as tagarelices das pessoas, de como foi fácil trazer todos de volta, de que os alienígenas não foram tão difíceis de combater, que os Vingadores deveriam ter feito tudo isso antes. Era um milagre Peter não ter explodido.</p><p>Contudo, de todos os ingratos pelo ato de bravura dos heróis a pior pessoa, na percepção de Peter, que existia em espalhar boatos e fazer escárnio de toda a situação era Eugene Thompson ou como ele o conhecia, o idiota do Flash. Mesmo uma experiência de morte não o parou.</p><p>Durante algumas semanas tudo ficou calmo, até que as provocações retornaram, os xingamentos também e nada parecia saciar a amargura de Flash. Quando alguma reportagem mencionava Tony, o playboyinho arrogante achava um jeito novo de o incluir, questionar como anda o estágio se ele sumiu por 5 anos e o seu mentor estava apagado. E nas últimas semanas, Peter aturou tudo: os insultos, a zoação, os burburinhos em suas costas, mas todos tinham um limite. Até Peter Parker.</p><p>E mesmo agora que Tony abriu os olhos novamente e exigiu comer um cheeseburger, ele se sentia no limite. E não o entendam errado, finalmente ele pode respirar novamente, mesmo que Pepper e Morgan tinham sido as primeiras a falar com Tony. Peter esperou, assim como todos os outros, sua vez de entrar no quarto e abraçar seu herói e mentor, de falar o quanto sentiu sua falta e mal podia esperar para passarem um tempo juntos. Aqueles primeiros cinco minutos foram sufocantes, suas emoções colidindo em seu corpo enquanto ele tentava não colapsar na frente dos Vingadores.</p><p>Mas então Morgan apareceu com um grande sorriso no rosto e pulando em seus pequenos pés, as emoções em seus olhos castanhos tão parecidos com o de Tony praticamente o afogaram. E antes que isso acontecesse, a pequena pegou em suas mãos e sussurrou que o <em>‘nosso papai’</em> estava perguntando por ele.</p><p>Peter tentou realmente tentou não chorar, mas quando chegou ao quarto seu rosto estava vermelho e manchando de lágrimas. Seus olhos se cruzaram com o do homem mais velho e ele sentiu suas pernas tremerem, mas ele conseguiu correr até Tony e o abraçar. Os soluços saíram de sua boca sem sua permissão e piorou quando o único braço de Tony o puxou ainda mais para si. Depois disso tudo se tornou um borrão, ele se perdeu em suas palavras e gritou no peito do mentor que o amava, que não suportava a ideia de perde-lo, que iria construir um braço novo para ele e agradeceu em nome de todos por salvar o universo. E quando Tony sorriu, ele relaxou. O homem beijou sua testa e sussurrou que o amava e que ele estava proibido de sumir de sua vista por um bom tempo, ele havia perdido seu filho por muito tempo. Quando Peter adormeceu ao lado de Tony minutos depois, o adolescente estava feliz em ter sua posição de filho confirmado.</p><p>“Ei, perdedor, você está bem?” MJ questionou quando ele divagou mais uma vez sobre aquele dia. Foi o primeiro dia bom depois de um tempo.</p><p>Contudo, agora ele se encontrava no refeitório com MJ e Ned, a menina o encarando interrogativamente e Ned conversando sobre alguma coisa que ele não ouvia.</p><p>“Estou bem”. Peter tentou sorrir, mas até ele sabia que não conseguiu.</p><p>Peter não estava bem, mesmo agora com Tony acordado e meio que o sufocando com o amor que ele reprimiu por anos. O adolescente não reclamou, de jeito nenhum, ele amava toque e se Tony queria o abraçar e o tocar apenas para ter certeza que ele estava ali, Peter não reclamaria.</p><p>E como sua Peter’s Lucky estava intacta, ele ouviu, mesmo na cacofonia do refeitório, a nova reportagem sobre Tony Stark. A SI ainda não havia relatado sobre o bilionário ter acordado, então mais uma vez o repórter especulava que o herói estava morto. E mesmo sem a pedra do tempo, Peter sabia o que viria a seguir.</p><p>Seu sensor aranha formigou e ele suspirou, MJ arqueou a sobrancelha e esperou, como uma boa observadora, MJ descobriu que ele era o homem aranha e passou a ver cada detalhe dele, e ela parecia sincronizada assustadoramente com seu sexto sentido. E quando Flash se levantou os dois sabiam o que viria.</p><p>"Ei, Penis" Gritou o menino do outro lado do refeitório, o que fez metade dos adolescentes calar a boca para saber qual o insulto do dia, apenas mais uma risada. "Agora que Tony Stark está morto, quem você vai encher o saco para fingir que é estagiário SI?” As risadas ao redor fizeram o Spiderling se encolher. Seus sentidos chiando um pouco. “Você poderia ir atrás da Sra. Stark, mas talvez você não goste. Tudo sobre ser velha e essas coisa”.</p><p>Peter revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Era a mesma coisa de sempre, nada que ele não ouviu antes. Então, Flash resolveu ir baixo e passar dos limites.</p><p>“Mas você pode seguir para a opção b e esperar que a filha cresça".</p><p>Bem... com aquilo Peter viu vermelho, era simplesmente repugnante o que Flash falou. Como ele podia dizer isso de uma garotinha? Uma menina inocente?</p><p>"Cale a boca, Flash". Sussurrou Peter.</p><p>"E você vai fazer o que?" Debochou o menino. "Chamar o Homem de Ferro? Ele está morto, idiota. E nem sabemos se ele fez mesmo qualquer sacrifício. Onde ele estava nos últimos 5 anos?".</p><p>"Cale a boca, Flash, você não sabe de nada, seu arrogante nojento". Peter gritou. A raiva e todas as emoções que ele reprimiu todos esses meses começaram a vazar. Todo o medo da guerra que passaram, da quase perda de Tony. Do terror constante do que aconteceu pareceram explodir agora.</p><p>"Ficando corajoso, Parker?".</p><p>Peter mal notou que se levantou de seu assentou e deu um passo em direção ao menino, muito menos que agora todos estavam calados com a briga e sua clara afronta ao valentão da escola.</p><p>"Você não sabe nada do que aconteceu, Flash. Não sabe nada". Peter quase rosnou para o adolescente rival. "Você é tão egoísta e arrogante que ainda não percebeu que esses 5 anos destruiu metade do planeta, que todos nós tivemos perdas. Você está tão cego com sua prepotência que não enxergaria um herói mesmo se fosse esfregado em sua cara". Peter estava sem fôlego, mas ele precisava tirar tudo isso de seu sistema e ele precisava defender sua irmãzinha. "Você fica feliz em espalhar para todos que a batalha não aconteceu, que Tony não fez nada, que os vingadores apenas queriam uma desculpa para quebrar as coisas. MAS VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA LÁ".</p><p>Peter podia ver algumas pessoas pulando com seu grito, mas agora que ele começou não pretendia acabar até que tudo fosse dito e se seu alter ego fosse revelado, ele não se importava.</p><p>"Você não estava lá quando aqueles monstros começavam a atacar, você não estava lá quando os gritos selvagens machucavam os ouvidos, você não estava lá quando o capitão América empulhou o martelo de Thor”. Ele sussurrou com a voz um pouco embargada. “Você não estava lá quando aquele gigante roxo impediu um por um de pegar as joias. Você não estava lá quando a chuva de fogo começou ou quando a Capitã Marvel destruiu a nave dele”.</p><p>As pessoas começaram a cochichar e se aproximar querendo saber mais sobre o grande evento, os celulares foram erguidos para gravarem as falas do adolescente, e ele dizia com tanta fúria e convicção que era como se ele tivesse participado da batalha.</p><p>Peter, no entanto, estava tão concentrado na ira que sentia que mal registrou o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor ou como o relógio Stark que estava em seu punho brilhava por causa dos seus batimentos elevados.</p><p>“Você não estava lá quando Tony vestiu a luva com as seis joias mais poderosas de todo o infinito, e ele é apenas um homem. Você não estava lá quando ele estalou os dedos e destruiu todos aqueles monstros. E não estava lá quando o coração dele começou a falhar e Pepper teve que se despedir dele. E por mais que finja ser inteligente, VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA LÁ QUANDO O CORAÇÃO DELE PAROU". Peter estava gritando agora de puro desespero, ele finalmente estava colocando para fora toda a dor e o medo que sentiu naquele dia. "Você não estava lá quando os gritos de vitória escoaram por todo o campo de batalha e se transformaram em gritos frenéticos para salvar a vida de Tony. Você não estava lá quando o médico disse que ele não passaria de uma noite e não estava lá quando o Dr. Strange disse que havia uma esperança. E você não estava lá quando Morgan chorou e pediu pelo pai, enquanto eu implorava a Deus que não levasse esse pai também”.</p><p>Flash o encarava assustado assim como metade dos estudantes. Alguns professores apareceram quando ouviram sobre a possível brigar e estavam tão chocados quanto os jovens. O silêncio era simplesmente perturbador.</p><p>“Você não estava lá quando os dias se tornaram semanas e depois em meses sem qualquer mudança. E você não estava lá quando ele voltou, sorriu e disse que me amava. Então, Flash, eu ficaria muito grato se você calasse sua boca idiota pelo menos uma vez. Por que você não sabe nada sobre mim, sobre minha família ou sobre minha vida. E se você falar mais uma vez sobre a minha irmãzinha, eu vou socar a sua cara".</p><p>Peter estava a poucos centímetros de Flash agora, as lágrimas molhando seu rosto e a respiração ofegante, a um passo de um ataque de pânico, mas pela primeira vez em meses ele não sentia que carregava o mundo nas costas.</p><p>"Você sabe, garoto, acho que vou usar esse discurso na próxima coletiva de imprensa". A voz de Tony chegou em seus ouvidos e ele virou com os olhos arregalados. E bem... todos presentes pareceram ofegar assustados.</p><p>Peter se agitou um pouco de preocupação, não era para o herói está ali, não quando ainda estava se recuperando e proibido de sair da cama. Contudo, ao lado do bilionário estavam Pepper e Strange. E por um segundo ele relaxou, era provável que um portal tenha sido aberto para ele passar.</p><p>"Sr. Stark? Desculpe por...". Ele começou quando percebeu finalmente que um pontinho vermelho piscava no relógio.</p><p>“Sr. Stark? Eu era papai de manhã”. Ele colocou a mão restante no peito e fingiu estar chateado. “Viu isso, Pepper? Traído pelo meu próprio filho”. A mulher apenas revirou os olhos e sorriu.</p><p>Enquanto ele se aproximava da sua criança, os estudantes se afastaram um pouco assustados. Ouvir sobre Tony Stark era diferente de vê-lo ali em toda sua imponência.</p><p>"E, Peter, não se desculpe, você se defendeu e defendeu sua família. Isso que é mais importante e finalmente você se levantou contra esse punk". Tony falou e encarou Flash com olhos estreitos.</p><p>O menino se encolheu de medo, não apenas por estar sendo repreendido pelo Homem de ferro, mas por ver o estado de Tony. Ele vestia um conjunto de calça de moletom e um óculos escuro, ele ainda parecia fraco, mas permanecia em pé e firme. Seu lado direito estava enegrecido por causa das Pedras e seu braço estava faltando, mas ele continuava sendo maior do que qualquer um na sala. E Peter tinha orgulho disso.</p><p>"Então agora que você acabou de ser humilhado por meu filho, esperou que você se afaste dele, ou vou pedi para o Capitão América vim chutar a sua bunda". Tony falou e sorriu. "Peter, vamos, você volta comigo. Morgan está entendiada e precisa de distração, você é o irmão e esse é seu trabalho". Todos ainda estavam boquiabertos e chocados para até mesmo se mexer. Então ninguém ouviu quando Tony sussurrou para EDITH excluir qualquer imagem ou filmagem dos celulares ali presente. Menos do de Ned, ele queria rever aquele vídeo desde o começo.</p><p>Quando Strange abriu o portal e eles passaram, todos presentes ficaram surpresos. Mas assim que eles sumiram de vista tudo explodiu, uma cacofonia histérica se instalou e ninguém pareceu acreditar nos próprios olhos, principalmente ao ver que seus celulares pareciam não ter registrado nada.</p><p>Contudo, quem mais parecia atordoado era Flash, e um misto de emoções o atingia desde o medo de encarar o herói até a inveja de Peter ser tão importante para Tony. E até passou pela cabeça do adolescente se vingar, mas ele resolveu deixar de lado, ele não sabia se queria ter o traseiro chutado pelo Capitão América. E no momento, ele precisava recuperar sua reputação retorcida.</p><p>Mas a verdade era que Peter não se importava se Flash estava ou não interessado em vingança, até porque Flash não estava lá quando Tony passou o braço restante no ombro do adolescente, beijou sua têmpora e sussurrou <em>'Esse é meu garoto'</em>.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fim</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>